So Called Hard-Working Mom
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Bagi Zhang Yixing, memiliki penghasilan sendiri adalah harga mati, tak peduli suaminya ibarat pangeran dengan lembaran-lembaran won yang selalu siap kapan saja dia membutuhkannya. SuLay. GS! for Yixing


_**Terinspirasi dari kisah kakak-kakak cantikku, para perempuan tangguh yang tak kenal lelah berupaya untuk menyeimbangkan keluarga dan karir. Kalian semua inspirasiku, Mbak-mbakku sayang^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SO CALLED HARD-WORKING MOM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch for Yixing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Sejak kembali ke kantor setelah masa cuti melahirkannya habis, ruang laktasi ibarat surga kecil bagi Zhang Yixing. Tak hanya sekadar bermanfaat untuk memberikan privasi saat sibuk memompa ASI, tetapi juga bermanfaat sebagai tempat berbagi cerita dengan rekan-rekannya sesama ibu menyusui. Kebetulan saat ini ada tiga ibu menyusui di kantornya. Dirinya, Do Kyungsoo, dan Lu Han. Mereka biasa bertemu tiga kali sehari di ruang laktasi dengan _cooler bag_ dan _breast pump_ di tangan masing-masing. 'Peralatan perang' kalau menurut istilah Lu Han.

Siang ini mereka bertiga kembali menemukan satu sama lain di ruang laktasi. Setelah menyapa satu sama lain, masing-masing langsung terlihat sibuk memompa ASI sambil sesekali mencomot potongan-potongan melon dan apel yang disediakan cuma-cuma oleh Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo alias 'Sang Seksi Logistik' dalam _geng_ busui yang beranggotakan mereka bertiga.

"Sehun memintaku berhenti bekerja."

Lu Han menjadi yang pertama membuka percakapan. Pemilik paras paling elok di antara mereka bertiga itu sukses memandu kedua rekan seperjuangannya untuk memusatkan perhatian padanya alih-alih pada kotak bekal milik Kyungsoo.

" _Mwo_?" Mata bulat besar milik Kyungsoo yang mirip mata burung hantu mendadak bertambah volume hingga terlihat seolah-olah siap meloncat keluar. "Dia meminta _Unnie_ berhenti bekerja? _Wae_?"

Ekspresi yang terpeta di paras elok Lu Han berangsur sendu, begitu pula tatapan milik sepasang matanya yang secantik mata rusa. "Dia ingin aku fokus mengurus Sehan saja di rumah. Sepertinya dia trauma sejak Sehan kena kontaminasi virus seminggu yang lalu. Suamiku itu jadi tak percaya pada _noribang*_ manapun. Dia menganggap para pekerja di sana tak becus mengurus Sehan sampai-sampai dia sakit," cerita Lu Han.

"Dan sejak awal dia memang tak setuju kalau aku kembali bekerja setelah melahirkan Sehan. Sehun bilang penghasilannya lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi kami bertiga. Sudah kubilang bukan masalah penghasilan yang membuatku _keukeuh_ ingin tetap berkarir. Aku ini orangnya tak betah diam di rumah. Aku senang berinteraksi dengan dunia luar, senang bertemu orang-orang baru, menambah pengalaman sambil mempraktikkan ilmu yang kupelajari di bangku kuliah, tapi Sehun tak mau mendengarkan argumenku. Kami semakin sering bertengkar akhir-akhir ini dan Sehan jadi rewel terus di rumah. Aku benar-benar stres," Si Cantik itu mulai mengeluh.

Baik Yixing maupun Kyungsoo kompak memasang tampang prihatin. Keduanya bisa melihat betapa Lu Han tampak tertekan, suatu ekspresi yang tak ditampakkannya selama berada di balik meja kerja tadi.

"Yang lebih menyakitkan, dia bilang aku egois, lebih mementingkan karir daripada Sehan. Aku _mengorbankan_ Sehan. Betapa mudahnya dia bicara seperti itu. Kalau aku egois, aku tak akan mau punya anak. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tak habis pikir. Sekarang tahun 2017, tapi masih saja ada yang menganggap ibu bekerja merupakan kesalahan besar. Sialnya salah satu yang beranggapan demikian justru suamiku sendiri. Oh Tuhan." Lu Han menggigit bibir dengan ekspresi _nelangsa_.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ juga menyuruhku berhenti bekerja," Yixing sekonyong-konyong menyeletuk. Parasnya yang manis dan bernuansa teduh berangsur-angsur muram.

"Sama seperti Sehun, dia juga ingin aku fokus mengurus Kyle dan Kirsten di rumah. Dia bilang lebih baik aku fokus mengurus kedua bayi kami ketimbang mempertahankan karirku yang jalan di tempat. Sia-sia saja, katanya. Dia tahu persis kompetensiku dan dia tahu kalau aku bahkan tak kunjung dipromosikan jadi asisten manajer."

"Astaga, dia bilang begitu, _Unnie_?" Mata bulat besar milik Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membola, menunjukkan keterkejutannya terhadap pengakuan Yixing barusan. "Tega sekali!"

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka Joonmyeon berkata seperti itu padamu. Kelihatannya dia begitu manis. Siapa sangka kalau lidahnya bisa tajam juga?" Lu Han berkomentar. Gantian dia memasang ekspresi prihatin untuk Yixing.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku kebalikanmu, _Jie_." Yixing menatap Lu Han. "Aku sebenarnya ingin jadi ibu rumah tangga saja. Mengurus rumah, anak, dan suami tanpa perlu pusing-pusing mengurus perjalanan bisnis para atasan, membayarkan tagihan, menulis laporan, dan lain-lain. Tapi… Tidak. Belum saatnya aku berhenti bekerja. Ini urusan harga diri, _Moms_." Kali ini Yixing menatap kedua rekannya bergantian.

"Urusan harga diri?" ulang Kyungsoo dan Luhan berbarengan.

Yixing mengangguk. Sejenak dia menghela napas.

"Pekerjaan ini segalanya bagiku," Yixing kedengaran seperti menggumam. Tatapannya beralih pada pot-pot mungil berisi kaktus yang sengaja dibawanya dari rumah untuk menghiasi meja di ruang laktasi ini.

"Aku bukan dari kalangan berada. Bisa bekerja di perusahaan meski hanya sebatas jadi staf GA yang tak kunjung dipromosikan, aku sudah sangat bersyukur, juga bangga. Setidaknya aku bisa buktikan kalau aku bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri meski suamiku _general manager_ di perusahaan sebelah dengan latar belakang keluarga yang serba berkecukupan."

Kedua rekannya diam saja, tetapi terlihat jelas betapa keduanya bersimpati.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ boleh saja meremehkan pekerjaanku dan menganggapku egois karena _keukeuh_ mempertahankan karir disaat kami punya dua bayi yang butuh perhatian penuh, tapi aku tak mau menyerah, _Jie_ , Kyung," Yixing kembali menatap kedua rekannya.

"Akan kubuktikan padanya bahwa menjadi _working mom_ tidak akan menghalangiku menjadi _fulltime mom_ bagi Kyle dan Kirsten." Mata Yixing yang biasa sayu mendadak berkilat, memancarkan tekad yang begitu kuat hingga Lu Han dan Kyungsoo terkaget-kaget.

' _Sekaligus membuktikan kalau aku pun bisa sukses tanpa bantuan Joonmyeon Oppa. Aku memang berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu, tapi bukan berarti aku tak bisa sukses. Lihat saja nanti,'_ Yixing menambahkan dalam hati.

' _Ya, lihat saja nanti.'_

-000-

Joonmyeon masuk ke kamar tidur mereka saat Yixing tengah menyusui Kyle, sementara Kirsten sedang tidur nyenyak di dalam boks-nya. Senyuman manis di bibir ranum Yixing yang dipilihnya sebagai sambutan untuk Joonmyeon mendadak kuncup lantaran dia melihat raut kecut menghiasi paras rupawan milik lelaki berpostur sedang itu.

" _Eomeoni_ bilang tadi kau terlambat menjemput Kyle dan Kirsten," Joonmyeon berkata, tampak sedikit gusar.

"Aku tadi pulang lebih lambat dari biasanya. Ada dokumen yang belum selesai sampai jam kerja habis, makanya aku butuh tambahan waktu untuk menyelesaikannya," Yixing memberikan penjelasan lewat suaranya yang lembut. Kalau boleh jujur, dia agak kesal mendengar Joonmyeon yang secara tersirat memvonisnya bersalah karena terlambat menjemput kedua bayi mereka.

"Hanya terlambat dua puluh menit dari biasanya, kok. Tidak terlalu lama," Yixing menambahkan dengan hati-hati.

"Tapi tetap saja terlambat, 'kan?" Joonmyeon mendesis. Laki-laki itu berkutat melepaskan dasi di depan cermin rias. Sudut matanya tampak melirik Yixing dengan gusar melalui cermin.

" _Eomeoni_ mengeluh padaku. Kau tahu sendiri ibuku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayahku setiap hari, belum kalau ada acara di luar. Mengurus dua bayi itu tidak mudah, Yixing- _ah._ Harusnya kau sadari itu. Lagipula kau ini sudah sekian tahun bekerja, kenapa manajemen waktumu masih saja buruk sampai-sampai ada pekerjaan yang belum kau selesaikan sampai jam kerja habis? Pantas saja kau tak kunjung dipromosikan. Dengan kinerja seperti itu, atasanmu jelas ragu memberikan rekomendasi," Joonmyeon tak diduga-duga melontarkan serangkaian kalimat pedas.

Yixing kontan tertohok mendengarnya. Menurutnya Joonmyeon benar-benar keterlaluan. Laki-laki itu semakin sering merendahkannya jika menyangkut urusan pekerjaan. Sulit bagi Yixing untuk tidak merasa terhina. Ingin rasanya Yixing berseru pada Joonmyeon, meminta laki-laki itu menarik kembali kata-katanya, tapi Yixing tak ingin bertengkar. Dia dan Joonmyeon sama-sama lelah sehabis bekerja. Bertengkar hanya akan membuat mereka berdua semakin lelah dan itu jelas harus dihindari mengingat mereka harus menyimpan tenaga untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau malam nanti Kyle atau Kirsten mengajak mereka 'meronda'.

"Aku sudah berusaha mengatur waktuku, tapi seperti yang _Oppa_ tahu, pekerjaan di GA tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Terkadang aku bisa seharian bolak-balik kesana kemari, sampai-sampai kehabisan waktu untuk menggarap tumpukan dokumen di mejaku. Aku minta maaf karena tadi terlambat menjemput anak-anak. Kalau memang _Eomeonim_ merasa repot dititipi cucu-cucunya, Kyle dan Kirsten biar nanti kutitipkan ke _noribang_ saja," Yixing susah payah mempertahankan kelembutan dalam nada bicaranya agar Joonmyeon tak merasa tersinggung.

Sayang, reaksi yang diberikan Joonmyeon justru sebaliknya.

"Oh, jadi menurutmu ibuku tidak ikhlas menjaga cucu-cucunya, begitu?"

Joonmyeon berbalik menghadap Yixing. Tatapannya yang berubah tajam langsung tertuju pada paras manis milik istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, _Oppa_ ," Yixing berusaha keras menahan amarah, sementara Kyle yang tengah menyusu padanya mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah. Pastinya bayi laki-laki berumur tiga bulan itu bisa merasakan perubahan emosi ibunya.

"Aku hanya menawarkan solusi. Aku juga tidak enak terus-terusan merepotkan _Eomeonim_ , jadi menurutku—"

"Solusi, katamu? Dengan menitipkan anak-anak ke _noribang_?" Volume suara Joonmyeon tahu-tahu meninggi. "Kau pikir itu solusi?"

" _Oppa_ , menitipkan anak-anak ke _noribang_ itu 'kan lumrah," Yixing benar-benar mengerahkan upaya untuk mempertahankan kesabarannya. "Dari _Hanguk_ sampai negara-negara Skandinavia, sudah lumrah bagi orang tua yang bekerja untuk menitipkan anak-anak mereka di _noribang_ —"

"Itu bukan solusi!" hardik Joonmyeon, mengagetkan Yixing dan juga Kyle. Bayi menggemaskan itu bahkan sampai terlonjak dalam dekapan hangat Yixing.

"Solusinya hanya satu, kau berhenti bekerja! Kau pikir untuk apa aku bekerja susah payah kalau bukan untuk membiayaimu dan anak-anak? Realistis sajalah, Yixing- _ah_. Karirmu jalan di tempat. Untuk apa kau capek-capek bertahan? Sudah berapa tahun yang kaulalui tanpa promosi? Kalau alasanmu hanya untuk mengembangkan diri, kau tak harus mendapatkannya dengan cara berkarir! Coba lihat ibuku. Dia tidak bekerja, tapi sukses menjadi presiden di beberapa yayasan. Pergaulannya luas, otomatis wawasannya pun luas dan pengalamannya tak sedikit. Harusnya kau mencontoh yang seperti itu. Ibuku memilih tidak berkarir demi fokus membesarkanku dan Dongkyu _Hyung_ , tapi dia bisa mengembangkan diri melalui kelas-kelas, _workshop_ , dan tentu saja organisasi. Sekarang lihat dirimu. Karir stagnan, anak-anak terpaksa diasuh neneknya. Harusnya kau bisa berpikir _out of the box_ , tidak melulu terkotak pada karirmu yang stagnan itu!"

" _UWAAAAA!"_

" _UWAAAAA!"_

Baik Yixing maupun Joonmyeon tersentak. Dua suara tangis yang familiar mendadak memenuhi seisi kamar. Itu suara tangis Si Kembar Kyle dan Kirsten. Rupa-rupanya suara Joonmyeon barusan kelewat keras, mengagetkan keduanya teramat sangat.

"Kalau tujuan _Oppa_ mengajakku bicara hanya untuk terus-terusan merendahkan pekerjaanku, tolong hentikan sekarang juga. _Oppa_ pikir aku tak sedih, tak sakit hati mendengarnya? Aku tahu karirku stagnan, tapi bagiku itu sangat berarti. Apa _Oppa_ pernah memikirkan perjuanganku sampai bisa berkarir di sana? Apa _Oppa_ pernah mau tahu? Tidak, 'kan? Yang _Oppa_ tahu pekerjaanku remeh-temeh, tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan pekerjaanmu. Tapi asal _Oppa_ tahu, untuk bisa bekerja di sana, perjuanganku sama sekali tak mudah. Aku harus berjuang mati-matian selama lima tahun, membagi waktu antara kuliah dan bekerja sambilan. Aku tidak seberuntung _Oppa_ yang tidak perlu memikirkan soal biaya semasa kuliah. Apa _Oppa_ tahu kalau saat itu bisa makan dua kali sehari saja sudah seperti anugerah bagiku? Aku rela makan sehari sekali demi menabung biaya kuliah. Cita-citaku hanya satu, aku ingin punya ijazah S1 untuk bekal melamar pekerjaan! Jadi bisa _Oppa_ bayangkan betapa bahagianya aku begitu lulus dari universitas dan mendapatkan pekerjaan meski menurutmu itu remeh-temeh?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yixing tanpa sadar berbicara dengan nada tinggi, mengeluarkan unek-uneknya terhadap Joonmyeon. Kemarin-kemarin dia masih bisa menahan diri karena Joonmyeon sendiri juga tidak sekejam sekarang dalam bertutur. Akan tetapi, kali ini kesabaran Yixing telah mencapai limit. Yixing tak tahan lagi, merasa sangat terhina dan sakit hati sampai-sampai air matanya menetes. Sembari bicara dia mempererat dekapannya di tubuh Kyle, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pantat bayinya itu untuk menenangkannya.

" _Oppa_ bicara seperti itu, merendahkanku, sama sekali tidak menghargaiku. _Oppa_ pikir aku tak sedih?" Yixing mulai terisak.

Joonmyeon terkejut bukan kepalang mendengar unek-unek Yixing dan melihat istrinya menangis, sampai-sampai dia mematung dan mengabaikan Kirsten yang meraung-raung di dalam boks-nya.

"Tolong _Oppa_ keluar dari sini, _hiks_ … Aku tak ingin suasana hatiku semakin buruk dan anak-anak jadi rewel karenanya."

Yixing sedikit terhuyung ketika dia bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil mendekap Kyle yang mulai diam setelah kembali menyusu. Sambil terisak pelan Yixing melangkah mendekati boks Kirsten, menyadarkan Joonmyeon tentang eksistensi bayi perempuan mereka yang tengah menangis itu.

" _Mianhae_ , Kirsten- _ah_. Mama dan Daddy membuatmu kaget, ya?" Yixing menyapa Kirsten dengan suaranya yang serak. Satu tangannya terulur, menyentuhkan jari-jemari lentiknya ke rambut Kirsten yang tipis dengan harapan bisa sedikit menenangkannya.

Joonmyeon dengan tanggap bergegas menyusul Yixing mendekati boks Kirsten. Si Tampan itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih Kirsten, tapi sekonyong-konyong ditepis oleh Yixing.

"Tidak perlu," kata Yixing serak. "Biar aku yang mengurus Kirsten. Aku bisa sendiri."

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing, tetapi istrinya itu tak mau balas menatapnya. Joonmyeon sejenak menghela napas. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Yixing, kedua tangannya secepat kilat terulur meraih Kirsten ke dalam dekapannya.

" _Mianhae_ , Danhee- _ya_. Daddy bicara terlalu keras tadi," Joonmyeon berbisik di telinga putrinya, menyebutkan nama Korea yang dipilihnya untuk Kirsten. Si Tampan itu berusaha menenangkan Kirsten dan mengabaikan Yixing yang tampak tak rela melihat Kirsten berada dalam dekapan ayahnya.

" _Mianhae_ , Kim Danhee," Joonmyeon kembali meminta maaf pada Kirsten. Tak lupa dia menghadiahkan kecupan-kecupan lembut di pipi dan kening bayinya itu sebagai bonus.

Ajaib, efek permintaan maaf dan kecupan Joonmyeon terhadap Kirsten tak ubahnya mantra sihir. Kirsten langsung berhenti menangis, tetapi bayi perempuan yang manis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam dekapan ayahnya. Matanya yang jernih dan sama persis bentuknya dengan milik Joonmyeon mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, sementara mulutnya bergerak-gerak seraya memperdengarkan rengekan kecil yang terdengar familiar bagi ayah dan ibunya.

Joonmyeon melirik ke arah Yixing sekilas. Tampak olehnya Kyle yang masih sibuk menyusu pada Yixing. Bahkan tangan mungilnya bertumpu pada payudara Yixing, seolah-olah dia tengah mengklaim daerah kekuasaannya.

"Sepertinya aku perlu menghangatkan ASIP untuk Kirsten," kata Joonmyeon. Rupa-rupanya lelaki tampan itu cukup tanggap terhadap situasi.

Yixing tak menjawab. Pemilik paras manis ini memilih mengusap air matanya dengan jari-jemarinya yang lentik dan bertahan untuk tidak menatap Joonmyeon.

Tak mendapati respon apa pun dari Yixing, Joonmyeon hanya menghela napas sekali lagi. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, laki-laki itu bergegas keluar dari kamar mereka bersama Kirsten yang masih merengek gelisah dalam dekapannya.

" _Hiks_ , Kyle _-ah_ , kenapa Daddy begitu tega mengatakan semua itu pada Mama?"

Sepeninggal Joonmyeon, Yixing terisak lagi. Tatapan matanya kentara benar terluka. Yixing semakin erat mendekap Kyle, seakan berharap bayinya yang menggemaskan itu bisa memberikan kekuatan untuknya.

-000-

Joonmyeon memang seringkali berubah _savage_ saat dia jengkel, tetapi sejatinya dia laki-laki yang baik, bahkan bisa dibilang manis. Terbukti saat ini dia tengah berusaha meminta maaf pada istrinya dengan cara yang manis, yakni dengan memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang sambil menghujani puncak kepala istrinya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut.

" _Mian_ ," Joonmyeon berbisik. Penyesalan terdengar jelas dalam nada suaranya. "Aku sangat keterlaluan tadi. _Mianhae_ , Yixing- _ah_."

Yixing tak bergeming. Perempuan ini bertahan berbaring memunggungi Joonmyeon sambil menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan air matanya agar tak menetes lagi. Rupa-rupanya dia masih sakit hati atas perkataan Joonmyeon saat mereka berdebat tadi.

"Aku terbawa emosi. Pekerjaanku di kantor sedang gila-gilaan dan sepertinya berdampak pada kontrol emosiku yang kurang baik. _Mian_ , Yixing- _ah_ , aku tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu. Sungguh," kata Joonmyeon sungguh-sungguh. Satu kecupan kembali diberikannya di puncak kepala Yixing. Sesaat dia memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma lembut _rosemary_ yang menguar dari rambut indah milik istrinya.

Yixing masih diam tak bergeming. Dia seakan-akan membeku di dalam pelukan Joonmyeon.

Yixing yang diam seribu bahasa tak ayal membuat perasaan bersalah Joonmyeon semakin menjadi. Joonmyeon pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati atas perkataannya yang menyakiti hati istri manisnya ini.

"Yixing- _ah_ ," Joonmyeon memanggil istrinya dengan hati-hati. "Sayang, bicaralah. Jangan diam saja. Kalau mau marah padaku juga tidak apa-apa, daripada kau diam terus seperti ini. Aku jadi bingung."

"Apa yang bisa kukatakan?" Yixing sekonyong-konyong menyahut dengan suaranya yang kelewat lirih, tetapi lebih dari cukup untuk mengejutkan suaminya.

"Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Toh semua yang _Oppa_ katakan tadi memang benar. Pekerjaanku tidak ada apa-apanya."

Yixing menangis lagi. Air matanya bercucuran. Suaranya berubah serak dan dia mati-matian untuk menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak meledak.

Joonmyeon diam saja, agaknya memberikan kesempatan pada Yixing untuk melanjutkan berbicara.

"Pekerjaanku tidak ada apa-apanya, aku sadar betul akan hal itu," kata Yixing pilu.

"Tapi tolong jangan menggunakan kalimat yang menyakitkan untuk menilai pekerjaanku dan jangan menganggapku menelantarkan anak-anak hanya karena aku _working mom_. Aku memang _working mom_ , tapi aku tetap _fulltime mom_ untuk Kyle dan Kirsten. Selama di kantor aku memang jauh dari mereka, tapi aku selalu memikirkan mereka sepanjang jam kerja. Aku menyimpan baik-baik air susuku untuk mereka. Tolong jangan menganggapku mengabaikan mereka hanya karena aku bekerja."

Suara Yixing benar-benar lirih dan mengibakan. Ditambah dengan air matanya yang menganak sungai, Yixing tak ubahnya sosok wanita teraniaya dalam drama-drama televisi.

Suaranya yang lirih dan mengibakan itu tentu saja memberikan dampak luar biasa bagi Joonmyeon. Mendengarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang bernada pilu dari Yixing, Joonmyeon tampak terpukul. Penyesalan semakin jelas terpeta di raut wajah maupun sorot matanya. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang kembali, Joonmyeon bersumpah dia tak akan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat super pedas yang menyakiti hati istri manisnya ini.

"Yixing- _ah_ , _mianhae_. _Mianhadago_. Kuakui aku memang keterlaluan. Aku hanya khawatir _quality time_ di antara kau dan anak-anak tidak maksimal, dan… Sejujurnya aku tidak tega melihatmu bekerja. Yixing- _ah_ , tahukah kau? Aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjamin orang yang menjadi istriku merasakan hidup yang nyaman bersamaku. Dia tidak perlu bekerja, cukup menemaniku dan anak-anak di rumah serta melakukan hal-hal yang dia sukai. Aku seringkali iri mendengar cerita rekan-rekan kerjaku tentang keseharian istri-istri mereka yang tidak bekerja. Mereka sibuk mengurus rumah, tapi tak jarang berbelanja di mal, melakukan perawatan di salon, juga _hangout_ dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku seringkali bertanya-tanya, kenapa istriku tidak bisa seperti itu? Yang istriku pikirkan hanyalah kantor dan rumah, kantor dan rumah. Dia seperti tak pernah memberikan kesempatan untuk menyenangkan diri sendiri. Aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini, Yixing- _ah_. Kau punya aku, tapi kau bertindak seolah-olah kau _single parent_ yang harus bekerja keras untuk mencari uang. Kau bahkan tak pernah minta dibelikan baju, tas, atau kosmetik. Lantas untuk apa aku bekerja keras kalau istriku bahkan tak mau menikmati hasil jerih payahku?"

Seandainya Joonmyeon mengatakan semua ini dua jam yang lalu, mungkin kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkannya akan terdengar menghakimi. Akan tetapi, kalimat demi kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya barusan justru kedengaran sama mengibakan seperti yang terdengar dari suara Yixing sebelumnya. Joonmyeon bahkan terlihat memelas dengan sejuta penyesalan membayangi parasnya yang tampan.

"Kau istriku. Aku hanya ingin kau hidup nyaman dan bahagia bersamaku, juga anak-anak. Biar aku saja yang bekerja keras."

Joonmyeon membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Yixing yang sehalus beledu dan menguarkan aroma lembut _rosemary_.

Mendengar serangkaian kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Joonmyeon, isak tangis Yixing tak terbendung lagi. Perempuan manis ini terisak-isak hingga Joonmyeon lagi-lagi terkejut.

"Yixing- _ah_ …" Joonmyeon menjauhkan wajahnya dari rambut Yixing. Sekarang dia tampak terluka lantaran mendengar isak tangis istrinya.

Tak diduga-duga, Yixing mendadak mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi berhadapan dengan Joonmyeon. Belum sempat Joonmyeon bereaksi, Yixing keburu membenamkan wajahnya yang beruraian air mata ke dada bidang milik suaminya itu.

" _Oppa_ , _hiks…_ " Yixing terisak-isak di dada Joonmyeon.

" _Oppa,_ aku… _Hiks_ … Aku…" Yixing mendongak, menatap Joonmyeon dengan sorot mata yang luar biasa memelas.

" _Oppa_ , aku…"

Yixing yang seperti ini membuat Joonmyeon tersiksa. Tak sanggup mendengar isak tangis istrinya lebih lama lagi, secara naluriah Joonmyeon meraih dagu istrinya dengan lembut, kemudian membenamkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum milik Yixing. Si Tampan itu memejamkan mata seiring lumatan lembut yang diberikannya di bibir Yixing. Lembut, sepenuh perasaan. Membungkam isak tangis Yixing dengan lewat sentuhan bibirnya.

Merasakan Joonmyeon menciumnya, Yixing turut memejamkan mata. Dia tidak berontak, memberikan kesempatan bagi Joonmyeon untuk mendominasi bibirnya. Isak tangis Yixing perlahan teredam oleh lumatan-lumatan lembut bibir Joonmyeon. Jari-jemari lentiknya bergerak lembut meremas kaus Joonmyeon saat suaminya itu mulai memperdalam ciumannya, memberi Yixing isyarat untuk balas melumat bibirnya. Tergerak oleh Joonmyeon, Yixing perlahan-lahan memberanikan diri untuk membalas, bergantian melumat bibir atas dan bawah Joonmyeon dengan lembut.

" _Mianhae_ ," Joonmyeon berbisik disela-sela tautan bibirnya dengan Yixing. " _Mianhae_ , Yixing- _ah_."

Yixing tak menjawab. Dia memilih merespon dengan cara melumat bibir Joonmyeon lagi dan lagi, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan sepenuh hati oleh Joonmyeon. Pasangan muda itu terus berbalas ciuman hingga kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka saling melepaskan satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan Yixing yang kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Joonmyeon.

"Aku akan berhenti bekerja," Yixing berbisik setelah berhasil menormalkan pernapasannya. "Tapi nanti. Tolong, berikan aku tambahan waktu, _Oppa_."

Joonmyeon terkejut, tetapi dia tak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, Joonmyeon memilih mendekap Yixing erat-erat. Joonmyeon sadar, saat ini yang terpenting bukanlah keputusan final Yixing tentang karirnya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah sakit hati Yixing terobati. Hanya itu.

-000-

Laki-laki jangkung, tampan, dan bermata sipit yang satu ini terlihat bersemangat menjelaskan sesuatu, sementara tangannya aktif bergerak menunjuk bagian-bagian dari ruangan kosong berukuran 7x8 yang tengah disusurinya saat ini bersama Yixing di sampingnya. Ibaratnya dia ini seorang pemandu dan Yixing turisnya. Sementara dia aktif berbicara, Yixing sibuk mencatat di buku agendanya yang bersamak kulit dan sesekali melontarkan pertanyaan atau komentar.

"Rak atau _showcase_ bisa diintegrasikan dengan partisi. Kita bisa memasang perangkat lampu pada sela-sela ruang yang terbentuk di antara keduanya."

Yixing memang mencatat penuturan laki-laki jangkung, tampan, dan bermata sipit yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya ini, tetapi dia terlihat terburu-buru dan resah. Beberapa kali dia memeriksa Daniel Wellington yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya, kemudian bola matanya bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. Gerak-gerik Yixing rupanya tak luput dari tatapan milik Si Tampan Bermata Sipit, pasalnya laki-laki ini tersenyum tipis dengan raut maklum terpeta di wajahnya.

"Memikirkan Si Kembar, _eoh_?" Si Tampan Bermata Sipit menanyainya.

" _Eoh_?" Yixing agak kaget lantaran Si Tampan tiba-tiba mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Ehm, sejujurnya iya. Sekarang sudah lewat setengah jam dari jadwal yang kusepakati dengan mertuaku untuk menjemput mereka."

Ekspresi Yixing berubah, tak enak hati. Akan tetapi, Si Tampan Bermata Sipit agaknya tak keberatan karena senyum tipis yang menyiratkan maklum masih setia menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Nanti detailnya kujelaskan lewat surel," kata Si Tampan dengan penuh pengertian. "Kukirimkan malam ini juga supaya kau bisa mempelajarinya di rumah."

" _Mian,_ Taekwoon- _ah_. Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu." Alih-alih lega, Yixing justru terlihat makin tak enak hati.

Taekwoon—Si Tampan—menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini seperti baru kenal aku saja. Apanya yang merepotkan? Sama sekali tidak, Yixing- _ah_ ," bantah Taekwoon dengan santai.

"Santai saja. Kita ini 'kan sahabat, bukankah begitu?"

"Ya, tapi tetap saja. Kau sudah banyak membantuku sejak kita masih kuliah, Taekwoon- _ah_." Yixing masih _keukeuh_ merasa tak enak hati.

" _Aigoo_ , kau bicara seperti itu, macam aku ini superhero saja," Taekwoon terkekeh. "Biasa saja, Yixing- _ah_. Lagipula aku senang bisa membantu sahabatku sendiri. Sudah, sudah. Jangan memasang tampang tak enak hati begitu. Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang. Kasihan Kyle dan Kirsten. Mereka pasti merindukan mamanya."

Taekwoon menepuk bahu Yixing dengan penuh rasa setia kawan. "Besok kita lanjutkan lagi. Malam ini kau cukup membaca detail penataan _display_ dan teknik pencahayaan yang kuusulkan."

"Baiklah." Yixing mengangguk. "Besok sudah bisa dipastikan aku mengambil cuti. Tapi sepertinya aku datang terlambat, soalnya aku harus mengurus beberapa pesanan ke petani-petani bunga yang kupilih."

"Tak masalah," balas Taekwoon. "Lagipula paginya aku ingin memberikan _briefing_ terlebih dahulu pada teknisi yang akan memasang lampu dan tukang yang menangani partisi. Kau santai sajalah. Tak usah buru-buru."

"Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik, Taekwoon- _ah_ ," Yixing tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memuji Taekwoon dengan ketulusan yang tak dibuat-buat. "Terima kasih banyak. Besok kau pasti kutraktir yang enak-enak."

Taekwoon tertawa. " _Geurae, geurae_. Kalau begitu bersiaplah, Yixing- _ah_. Besok kupastikan kau bangkrut mendadak, soalnya aku ingin memborong _tteokpokki_ di depan kampus kita. Makanan terenak di dunia menurut versi Jung Taekwoon," katanya dengan mimik jenaka.

Yixing turut tertawa, memamerkan _single dimple_ -nya yang menawan. "Baiklah. Besok kutraktir kau _tteokpokki_ sampai perutmu buncit," komentar Yixing.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok, Taekwoon- _ah_."

Yixing berpamitan pada sahabatnya yang tampan seraya membenahi agendanya ke dalam tas kerjanya. Perempuan manis ini melambaikan tangan pada Taekwoon, lantas melenggang anggun menjauhi sahabatnya itu.

"Yixing- _ah_."

Taekwoon memanggil namanya tepat saat Yixing hendak mencapai pintu. Otomatis Yixing menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Kuharap aku bisa menemukan perempuan sepertimu."

Taekwoon kembali mengulas senyum tulus yang terlalu familiar bagi Yixing.

"Perempuan yang tangguh dan mandiri, tidak manja pada suami. Kim Joonmyeon sangat beruntung memilikimu, Zhang Yixing."

Yixing terpana. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat Jung Taekwoon menatapnya dengan kekaguman yang begitu kentara.

"Zhang Yixing yang sederhana, yang membumi, yang pekerja keras. Kuharap ada satu lagi perempuan yang sepertimu. Begitu kutemukan dia, aku bersumpah akan menikahinya. Cukup sekali saja aku mengalah dan itu hanya pada Kim Joonmyeon."

Kalimat Taekwoon yang terakhir terdengar sarat akan tekad. Yixing, yang semula terpana, perlahan membalas senyum Taekwoon dengan tak kalah tulus.

"Kau pasti menemukannya. Perempuan yang bahkan jauh lebih baik dariku, karena kau salah satu pribadi paling baik yang kukenal, Taekwoon- _ah_."

Pernyataannya barusan adalah pengharapan dan Zhang Yixing diam-diam berdoa di dalam hati, sepenuh hati untuk sahabatnya yang tampan.

' _Berikan dia perempuan terbaik, Tuhan.'_

-000-

Mungkin Taekwoon benar. Zhang Yixing adalah dia yang sederhana, membumi, dan pekerja keras. Akan tetapi, Yixing sendiri bahkan tak pernah menilai dirinya dengan predikat demikian. Bagi Zhang Yixing, karakter yang dimilikinya tak lebih dari sekadar 'sadar diri'. Sadar diri, ya, karena Yixing tahu persis siapa dirinya di mata orang lain, khususnya penghuni rumah ini.

"Kau ini kemana saja? Anak-anakmu rewel bukan main. Untung ada kakak iparmu yang datang membantu."

Ibu mertuanya tampak gusar seperti biasa. Beruntung Yixing sudah terbiasa hingga dia tak perlu merasa sakit hati.

"Maafkan saya, _Eomeonim._ Saya tadi tidak berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaan sesuai jadwal," Yixing menanggapi ibu mertuanya dengan tak enak hati. Di satu sisi karena dia sudah menyusahkan ibu mertuanya dan di sisi lain dia terpaksa berbohong soal lembur, padahal kenyataannya dia pergi menemui Taekwoon sepulang kantor.

"Saya minta maaf, lagi-lagi menyusahkan _Eomeonim_ , juga Sunny _Unnie_."

Yixing menatap ibu mertua dan kakak iparnya bergantian. Sorot matanya kentara benar sarat permohonan maaf.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak menyusahkan kok, Yixing- _ah_." Sunny tersenyum, tulus. Istri dari kakak Joonmyeon itu tengah menggendong Kirsten yang mulai gelisah lantaran ingin digendong ibunya.

"Wajar kalau Kyle dan Kirsten rewel. Mereka hanya rindu pada ibunya," kata Sunny bijak.

"Apa boleh buat. Mereka mau tak mau harus berbagi ibunya dengan pekerjaan," ibu mertua mereka tahu-tahu menimpali lewat sindiran.

"Aku tak habis pikir. Joonmyeon sendiri bilang kalau sebenarnya dia tak setuju kau bekerja sementara kalian punya dua bayi. Lagipula menurutku bekerja bukan prioritas, toh penghasilan anakku lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupimu. Hidupmu sudah lebih dari terjamin selama bersama Joonmyeon. Sekarang yang harusnya kau pikirkan adalah Joonmyeon dan anak-anak kalian. Joonmyeon itu hanya butuh nyonya rumah yang memprioritaskan keluarga, tidak lebih."

'… _toh penghasilan anakku lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupimu. Hidupmu sudah lebih dari terjamin selama bersama Joonmyeon.'_

Lagi dan lagi. Seandainya bisa, Yixing ingin menyumpal telinganya sekarang juga agar tak perlu mendengar kalimat-kalimat semacam itu meluncur dari bibir ibu mertuanya.

" _Eomeonim_ ," Sunny kedengaran menegur ibu mertua mereka.

"Saya minta maaf belum bisa memenuhi keinginan Joonmyeon _Oppa_ dan _Eomeonim_ ," Yixing berinisiatif menetralisir ketegangan lewat permintaan maaf.

"Saat ini saya belum bisa berhenti bekerja, tapi nanti jika saatnya tiba saya pasti akan berhenti," katanya dengan lemah-lembut seperti biasa, seolah-olah kalimat-kalimat sumbang ibu mertuanya barusan tak berarti apa-apa.

"Kyle- _ah_ , Kirsten- _ah_ , ayo sini Mama gendong."

Yixing mengalihkan perhatian pada kedua bayinya yang masing-masing sudah gelisah dalam gendongan nenek dan bibi mereka. Kyle dan Kirsten kentara benar tidak nyaman. Benar saja, sepasang bayi kembar tak identik itu langsung tenang begitu mereka berpindah ke gendongan Yixing yang diamankan dengan bantuan _sleepy wrap_.

"Maaf, ya. Mama terlambat lagi menjemput kalian." Yixing berbisik penuh sayang pada kedua bayinya. Kecupan hangat pun dihadiahkannya satu-satu ke kening Kyle dan Kirsten, kemudian dibalas dengan celoteh kecil dalam bahasa bayi mereka yang menggemaskan.

"Kita pulang ya, Sayang. Ayo pamit dulu dan bilang terima kasih pada _Halmeoni_ dan _Sungmo*_."

Yixing mengajak Si Kembar berpamitan pada ibu mertua dan iparnya. Seperti biasa, ibu mertuanya menanggapi ala kadarnya. Akan tetapi, Yixing masih bisa melihat kasih sayang yang sekilas tepancar dalam sorot mata ibu mertuanya saat perempuan paruh baya itu mengusap kepala Kyle dan Kirsten bergantian. Dalam hati Yixing merasa lega, setidaknya anak-anaknya memiliki tempat yang lebih baik darinya di dalam hati sang ibu mertua.

"Yixing- _ah_ , kuantar pulang saja, ya? Kebetulan aku mau mampir restoran sushi dekat apartemenmu." Sunny menawarkan tumpangan begitu Yixing pamit pulang.

Yixing sejatinya ingin menolak, tetapi dia terlalu tak enak hati untuk melakukannya. Maka dengan berat hati Yixing pun menerima tawaran kakak iparnya itu.

"Jangan diambil hati apa yang dikatakan _Eomeonim_ tadi," Sunny membuka pembicaraan saat Subaru Impreza-nya yang berwarna merah metalik meluncur meninggalkan rumah orang tua Joonmyeon.

" _Eomeonim_ hanya tak tega pada Kyle dan Kirsten," Sunny menambahkan, kentara benar mencoba menghibur Yixing.

Yixing yang duduk di jok belakang tersenyum tipis menanggapi Sunny.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, _Unnie_ ," kata Yixing. " _Eomeonim_ benar. Seorang istri dan ibu memang idealnya memprioritaskan keluarga ketimbang karir."

"Sejujurnya aku tak setuju dengan pendapat _Eomeonim_ yang memvonismu bersalah karena memilih bekerja," Sunny berkomentar. "Perempuan itu 'kan perlu mengembangkan diri, salah satunya lewat karir. Karir juga menurutku bukan halangan untuk memprioritaskan keluarga. Tinggal bagaimana individu yang bersangkutan menyeimbangkan di antara keduanya," pungkas Sunny bijak.

Yixing lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati dia mengamini pendapat Sunny, tetapi Yixing memberikan catatan tambahan di dalam lubuk hatinya.

' _Tetapi dalam kasusku bukan pengembangan diri yang menjadi tujuan utama. Karir, ah, bukan, penghasilan lebih tepatnya, itu semua adalah tiketku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bukan Cinderella dalam keluarga Kim. Suamiku mungkin ibarat pangeran, tapi bukan berarti aku lantas mengubah diri menjadi nyonya pangeran yang memanfaatkan semua fasilitas dari suamiku sesuka hati. Akan kubuktikan pada Eomeonim bahwa aku pun bisa sukses tanpa bantuan suamiku. Hidupku dan anak-anak mungkin terjamin dengan penghasilan Joonmyeon Oppa, tapi harga diriku di mata Eomeonim hanya bisa terjamin dengan jerih payahku sendiri.'_

Ada perih menggores hatinya saat frasa harga diri disebutkannya dalam hati. Yixing sadar betul bahwa selama ini harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh ibu mertuanya sendiri lantaran perempuan yang melahirkan Joonmyeon itu belum juga _legowo_ menerima kenyataan bahwa putra bungsunya menikahi perempuan dari keluarga dengan latar belakang ekonomi pas-pasan.

Yixing menunduk, mencoba mengusir perih dengan memandangi wajah menggemaskan milik kedua bayinya yang tengah menggeliat dalam balutan _sleepy wrap_. Melihat wajah Kyle dan Kirsten, Yixing merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Kedua buah hatinya ini adalah _tranquilizer_ terbaik dan Yixing sangat bersyukur bisa memiliki mereka berdua di dunia ini. Kyle dan Kirsten juga menjadi simbol kebanggaannya di keluarga Kim lantaran dia satu-satunya menantu perempuan yang sudah mempersembahkan cucu. Dalam hal ini Yixing lebih beruntung dari Sunny yang sudah lima tahun menikah dengan Kim Dongkyu tetapi belum juga dikaruniai keturunan.

Kyle dan Kirsten yang menggemaskan tak hanya berjasa menenangkan hati ibu mereka, tetapi juga kembali membangkitkan semangat dalam diri perempuan berparas manis yang satu ini.

' _Mama kalian ini mungkin beruntung mendapatkan daddy kalian yang serba berkecukupan, tapi percayalah, Sayang, Mama bukan kacang yang lupa kulitnya. Mama tetaplah Zhang Yixing yang dulu, yang berusaha mengandalkan diri sendiri, bukan Zhang Yixing yang serba bergantung pada Kim Joonmyeon.'_

Yixing membelai-belai rambut kedua bayinya dengan penuh sayang, memandu Kyle dan Kirsten mendongak menatapnya lewat tatapan paling jernih dan paling suci yang bisa ditemukan di dunia ini.

" _Saranghae,_ Kyle- _ah_ , Kirsten- _ah_."

Yixing mendekap kedua bayinya dengan penuh kasih, disaksikan Sunny yang melirik dari spion dengan senyum tersungging di bibir.

-000-

Sejujurnya Joonmyeon masih merasa bersalah pada istrinya terkait perdebatan mereka belum lama ini. Kendati Yixing sudah memaafkannya dan kembali bersikap seperti biasa, hati Joonmyeon masih terasa nyeri setiap kali mengingat bagaimana istri manisnya itu terisak-isak saking merasa terhina dan sakit hati akibat kalimat-kalimat pedas yang dia lontarkan. Perasaan bersalah itulah yang membentengi Joonmyeon dari gusar setiap kali ibunya mengirim pesan bahwa Yixing lagi-lagi terlambat menjemput Kyle dan Kirsten.

Joonmyeon tentu tahu _jobdesc_ istrinya sebagai staf _general affairs_ tidaklah sedikit. Di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja pun staf GA bisa dikatakan staf yang paling sibuk. Ditambah Yixing yang kadang ceroboh tentu menjadi salah satu faktor yang menahan perempuan itu untuk pulang tepat waktu demi membereskan pekerjaan. Atas dasar itulah Joonmyeon berinisiatif menyusul Yixing ke kantornya. Beruntung hari ini pekerjaannya bisa selesai lebih cepat hingga Joonmyeon bisa langsung melenggang meninggalkan kantor begitu jam kerja berakhir. Joonmyeon berinisiatif untuk menjemput istrinya, bahkan bila perlu membantu pekerjaan istrinya agar cepat selesai. Si Tampan ini sengaja tak memberitahu istrinya lantaran ingin memberikan kejutan pada Yixing.

Sayang seribu sayang, niat baik Joonmyeon justru gagal total. Apa pasal?

Yixing tidak masuk kantor hari ini!

Joonmyeon tentu saja kaget, bingung, juga khawatir. Dia ingat persis bahwa pagi tadi dia mengantarkan Yixing ke kantornya. Bagaimana mungkin Yixing tidak masuk kantor hari ini?

Tanpa sudi membuang-buang waktu, Joonmyeon langsung menghubungi istrinya.

" _Yeoboseyo? Oppa?"_

"Yixing- _ah_ , kau di mana?" Joonmyeon bertanya. Nada bicaranya sengaja terdengar biasa-biasa saja.

" _Aku? Ehm, aku masih di kantor, Oppa. Mian, pekerjaanku belum selesai. Aku—"_

"Begitukah? Lalu kenapa aku tak bisa menemukanmu di sini? Dan kenapa Do Kyungsoo bilang kau tak masuk kantor hari ini?" Joonmyeon memotong. Tanpa sadar dia mengangkat satu alisnya.

" _I-itu… Aku—"_

" _Yixing-ah! Coba lihat ini!"_

Joonmyeon membelalakkan matanya, kaget bukan kepalang mendengar suara milik seorang pria memanggil istrinya. Sontak Joonmyeon merasa gusar bukan main. Pikiran negatif seketika memenuhi benaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama, Yixing jelas-jelas berbohong. Kedua, Yixing tengah bersama seorang pria, entah siapa dan entah di mana.

"Yixing- _ah_ , jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Kau ada di mana sekarang? Siapa laki-laki yang sedang bersamamu? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Jawab dengan jujur!" Volume suara Joonmyeon meninggi secara otomatis.

" _O-Oppa, aku—"_

" _Siapa yang menelepon? Suamimu?"_

"Yixing- _ah_!" Tanpa sadar Joonmyeon berseru, mengagetkan para pegawai di kantor tempat Yixing bekerja yang kebetulan melintas.

" _Joonmyeon-ssi, tidak perlu berteriak. Istrimu belum tuli. Kau ingin tahu di mana Yixing sekarang? Datanglah ke Euljiro blok X no. 10, setengah kilo dari Stasiun Euljiro-1-ga. "_

" _Taekwoon-ah!"_

Joonmyeon mendelik. Satu nama pun terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Jung Taekwoon?"

-000-

Yixing menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat. Perempuan manis ini tampak gelisah dan gugup, sementara sahabatnya yang tampan terlihat santai luar biasa. Jung Taekwoon bahkan bersiul-siul riang sambil menata beberapa keranjang di atas rak-rak kayu berwarna putih yang mengambil model ala Skandinavia. Sekilas dia melirik Yixing yang mondar-mandir dengan gelisah, lalu diam-diam menyunggingkan senyum geli.

"Sudah, jangan gugup begitu. Kau hanya perlu memberi sedikit penjelasan pada suamimu. Dia pasti mengerti," Taekwoon berujar dengan nada santai namun menenangkan.

"Tapi seharusnya belum saatnya dia tahu, Taekwoon- _ah._ " Yixing menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Taekwoon.

"Tak ada salahnya dia tahu lebih awal. Lagipula kau terlanjur ketahuan berbohong dan dia mendengar suaraku di telepon. Daripada timbul salah paham, lebih baik langsung saja jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," Taekwoon berargumen.

"Tapi… Aku jadi khawatir sendiri. Bagaimana kalau Joonmyeon _Oppa_ tak setuju dengan keputusanku, lalu dia—"

"Sudahlah, berpikiran positif saja," bujuk Taekwoon. "Daripada kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik kau bantu aku merapikan keranjang-keranjang ini."

Yixing menghela napas. Sejenak dia tak bergeming, sebelum memutuskan bergabung dengan Taekwoon untuk merapikan keranjang-keranjang yang berbagai ukuran yang memenuhi sudut barat ruangan seluas 7x8 ini. Mereka bekerja dalam diam. Taekwoon cukup pengertian dengan memberi Yixing kesempatan untuk menenangkan diri dalam diamnya itu.

Taekwoon dan Yixing tengah sibuk membereskan keranjang ketika pintu mendadak terbuka lebar-lebar, menampilkan sosok tegap dengan tinggi 173cm yang memiliki penampilan perlente khas eksekutif muda. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Joonmyeon, Si Tampan yang kali ini memasang raut wajah sedingin es.

" _Oppa_." Yixing meneguk ludah, seketika kembali merasa gugup.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Joonmyeon- _ssi_?" Berbeda dengan Yixing yang gugup, Taekwoon justru terlihat santai dan ceria. Dia menyapa Joonmyeon dengan hangat, sama sekali tak peduli pada raut wajah sedingin es maupun tatapan tajam milik suami dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kalian bicara berdua saja. Aku keluar dulu beli kopi."

Taekwoon tersenyum pada Joonmyeon yang malah meliriknya tajam. Pemilik mata sipit itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekilas sambil lalu, meninggalkan Yixing dan Joonmyeon berdua saja.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Yixing- _ah_?" Joonmyeon menanyai istrinya dengan nada menyelidik begitu memastikan Taekwoon melewati pintu. "Kau tahu aku paling tidak bisa menoleransi kebohongan."

Yixing menarik napas, mencoba mengusir gugupnya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf," Yixing mulai menjawab. Tatapan matanya terarah lurus pada sepasang mata jernih yang berkilat tajam milik suaminya.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah membohongi _Oppa_ ," Yixing melanjutkan.

"Hari ini aku memang tidak masuk kerja karena hari ini aku harus memantau persiapan untuk _florist-_ ku."

" _Florist_? Kau?" Joonmyeon terkejut, sampai-sampai raut dingin memudar dari parasnya yang tampan.

Yixing mengangguk. "Ya. _Florist_. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka _florist_ dan Taekwoon yang membantuku mempersiapkannya. _Mianhae_ baru memberitahumu sekarang, _Oppa_. Tadinya aku ingin menjadikannya kejutan, tapi… Ternyata _Oppa_ harus tahu lebih awal." Dia tersenyum dengan canggung.

"Tunggu. Tunggu." Joonmyeon mengangkat satu tangannya. Dia terlihat kebingungan sekarang.

"Sebentar, Yixing- _ah_. Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan membuka _florist_? Lalu darimana kau mendapatkan modal untuk semua ini?"

Joonmyeon yang kebingungan memunculkan keberanian dalam diri Yixing untuk maju selangkah mendekatinya, lalu menyentuh lengannya dengan bahasa tubuh yang menenangkan.

"Aku memutuskan membuka _florist_ karena aku sadar menjadi karyawan perusahaan sejatinya bukan impianku," jelas Yixing dengan lembut. Rasa gugupnya lenyap entah kemana sekarang.

"Aku ingin lebih fokus mengurus rumah, mengurus _Oppa_ dan anak-anak, tapi tetap punya penghasilan sendiri. Itu sebabnya kenapa aku memilih merintis bisnisku sendiri. _Oppa_ tahu, 'kan? Aku suka sekali dengan bunga, jadi kupikir ini bisnis yang tepat untukku. Aku sudah punya keinginan memiliki _florist_ sendiri bahkan sebelum aku bertemu dengan _Oppa_ , maka dari itu aku selalu menyisihkan penghasilanku demi mewujudkan mimpiku yang satu ini. Ternyata baru kesampaian setelah tujuh tahun, setelah aku dua kali pindah perusahaan."

"Yixing- _ah_ …" Joonmyeon agaknya kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku…"

" _Oppa_ masih ingat 'kan waktu aku minta tambahan waktu sebelum berhenti bekerja?" tanya Yixing. "Itu semua untuk mempersiapkan _florist_ ini," jelasnya dengan gamblang.

Joonmyeon diam saja, tetapi tatapannya menyiratkan puluhan kata. Si Tampan itu memilih terus menatap Yixing lurus-lurus.

"Kuharap _Oppa_ tidak marah dan salah paham padaku maupun Taekwoon. Sungguh, selama ini aku merahasiakannya dari _Oppa_ semata-mata untuk memberi kejutan dan tentu saja… Karena aku tak ingin merepotkan _Oppa_ ," kata Yixing sungguh-sungguh.

Joonmyeon masih diam saja. Yixing mau tak mau mulai waswas, khawatir Joonmyeon bakal meledak marah. Bukan apa-apa, pasalnya ekspresi Joonmyeon saat ini mendadak sulit untuk ditebak.

"Joonmyeon _Oppa_ …"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya," Joonmyeon mendadak angkat bicara, "bahwa cukup aku saja yang bekerja keras."

Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menarik Yixing ke dalam pelukan, mengejutkan Yixing yang sama sekali tidak siap.

"Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa, Yixing- _ah_ , juga tak tahu harus senang atau justru kecewa. Kau… Benar-benar membuatku kehabisan kata-kata," Joonmyeon kedengaran nyaris mengeluh.

Yixing tersenyum manis di dalam pelukan Joonmyeon. Tanpa ragu dia membalas pelukan suaminya itu.

"Cukup katakan 'aku bangga padamu, Yixing- _ah_ '. Itu saja, _Oppa_ ," kata Yixing. "Dan tolong jangan kecewa. _Oppa_ bekerja keras untukku dan anak-anak, sementara aku bekerja keras untuk mimpiku sendiri. Tak ada yang perlu dikecewakan," tambahnya dengan bijak.

" _Oppa_ hanya perlu tersenyum tulus padaku dan memberikan dukungan moral. Itu saja, _Oppa_."

Joonmyeon tak menyahut. Dia lebih memilih untuk mempererat pelukannya di tubuh ramping Yixing seraya mengecup puncak kepala ibu dari anak-anaknya itu. Mencoba mewakilkan untaian kata melalui bahasa nonverbal paling tulus yang dia tahu.

-000-

Malam ini Joonmyeon mengawasi istrinya yang tengah sibuk menulis surat, sementara dia sendiri sibuk menggendong Kyle dan Kirsten dengan bantuan _sleepy wrap_ yang memang paling tepat untuk menggendong bayi kembar di bawah usia lima bulan. Joonmyeon yang berdiri persis di sebelah meja tempat Yixing duduk tampak serius membaca tulisan Yixing yang rapi dan kecil-kecil.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menulis surat semacam ini, tapi tetap saja terasa sulit memilih kata-kata yang tepat," Yixing mengeluh.

"Menurut _Oppa_ apakah ini sudah cukup baik?" Yixing mendongak untuk menatap Joonmyeon. Sorot matanya memancarkan permohonan dari balik lensa kacamatanya yang berbingkai bundar, menambah kesan imut dari seorang Yixing.

Joonmyeon membaca ulang serangkaian kalimat yang ditulis Yixing dengan saksama. Tampangnya bukan main serius, seolah-olah tengah membaca soal-soal ujian.

"Menurutku sudah pas," Joonmyeon akhirnya berkomentar. "Terkesan jujur dan tidak berlebihan."

Senyum manis tampak menghiasi bibir Yixing, seiring dengan kemunculan lesung pipitnya yang menawan. Dia terlihat berseri-seri mendengar komentar Joonmyeon.

"Syukurlah, soalnya aku tak tahu harus menuliskannya seperti apa jika _Oppa_ berpikir ini sebaiknya dikoreksi," kata Yixing riang.

Perempuan manis ini kembali menekuni suratnya, membubuhkan tanda tangan sebelum melipatnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Jemari lentik Yixing dengan cekatan memasukkan surat yang sudah dilipat ke dalam sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang bertuliskan 사직서* berukuran besar.

"Selesai." Yixing melambaikan amplop tersebut di hadapan Joonmyeon yang tersenyum menyaksikan betapa cerianya dia malam ini.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat, tentunya setelah aku bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Hmm, aku pasti bakal merindukannya. Dia staf HRD paling asyik yang pernah kutemui."

"Yixing- _ah_." Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong memanggil istrinya.

"Ya?"

Joonmyeon menatapnya lurus-lurus.

"Aku tahu ini sedikit terlambat, tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakannya. Yixing- _ah_ , mulai sekarang aku mendukung semua keputusanmu, asalkan itu berada di koridor yang tepat dan tidak merugikan dirimu sendiri maupun orang lain. Kau ingin mandiri, ingin punya penghasilan sendiri, aku mendukungmu. Jika menurutmu itu yang terbaik dan kau merasa bahagia menjalaninya, silakan saja. Aku mendukungmu. Sepenuh hatiku."

Mungkin ini salah satu momen paling sarat ketulusan dalam sejarah kebersamaan Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joonmyeon. Terbukti kini sepasang mata indah Yixing berkaca-kaca. Yixing terharu, itu sudah pasti.

"Satu hal lagi." Joonmyeon kembali mengulas senyumnya yang memikat. _Angelic_ menurut versi Yixing.

"Aku bangga padamu dan beruntung memilikimu sebagai istri, juga ibu dari anak-anakku. Sekarang aku yakin Kyle dan Kirsten pasti tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang tangguh, karena mereka punya ibu yang tangguh, pekerja keras. Yixing- _ah_ , terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah memilihku menjadi laki-laki yang kauimani sebagai pendamping hidup. Aku berjanji akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membuatmu bahagia bersamaku. Zhang Yixing, _saranghae_."

Joonmyeon meraih tangan kanan istrinya. Tanpa melepaskan tatapannya yang hangat dari Yixing, pemilik paras tampan ini menyentuhkan bibirnya ke punggung tangan Yixing, mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut.

Yixing meneteskan air mata haru ditengah senyumnya yang merekah seperti seroja. Jemari milik tangan kirinya yang lentik perlahan bergerak mengusap air matanya yang mulai membasahi pipi.

" _Nado_ ," Yixing membalas dengan tak kalah tulus.

" _Saranghae_."

Kehangatan adalah dia yang menyeruak di antara Yixing dan Joonmyeon, menyelimuti mereka berdua dan tak lupa Si Kembar yang kompak memamerkan senyum menggemaskan dalam gendongan sang ayah.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Noribang: tempat penitipan anak_

 _Sungmo: bibi; istri paman dari pihak ayah_

 _사직서_ _(sajikseo): surat pengunduran diri_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkuljaemi**_


End file.
